


Meeting Casey Mitchell.

by MellMellMell



Series: A Friend for Robert Sugden. [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Laughter, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: A day spent at the pub, with Robert, his fiancé and his best friend. After the positive feedback on my last fic, where I gave Robert a friend, I decided to introduce her properly! Will add tags as I go, and more characters will be brought in.





	1. Introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So after the brilliant response to Casey, and Robert having a friend, I decided that it was about time she came to the village and met Aaron. I have been living with the idea for her since the start of the year, and have always been to nervous to just make up a whole new character and write her down. 
> 
> Feedback in definitely appreciated, and I hope you just enjoy this!

The drive into Emmerdale had been prettier than she was expecting. Robert always said the scenery was beautiful, but he had never done it justice. It was a bright day, for mid-November. The air crispy, and temperature low. The red mini took the country road with ease, and the excitement in the car built with every turn. Five minutes till arrival, that's what the sat-nav said. 

_Into the madness_ , she thought with a smile. Always was, wherever Robert Sugden was concerned. 

***

"Aaron!", came and excited shout from Robert Sugden, as he entered the pub from the back room. 

Aaron smiled at his fiancé, the tall man looked happier than he had for days. Weeks even. And now that Rebecca had been firmly put in her place, Aaron felt the same. 

"Guess,", started the older man again, as he sidled up to him, "Guess who's on their way?"

"The Queen?", laughed Aaron, teasing his fiancé in the middle of the pub was one of his favourite past times. Just because he could. 

"Shut up Aaron," said Robert, laughing all the same, Man he loved him, "pint Chas thanks. No Casey you idiot!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! Thanks Chas. She just phoned, said she had business in Manchester and thought why the hell not!"

Aaron watched the older man as he drank some of his pint. He looked bright, excited, and it made his heart sing. As cheesy as that sounded. He had heard enough about Casey, and subsequently, spoke to her enough on the phone, to know he had no need to be jealous of her. Which pleased him no end, after the fiasco that was Rebecca White. 

"Well, I can't wait to meet her,", said Aaron, smiling at Robert, who was smiling back. 

"You'll love her, she's the best of me Aaron,"

"I'm sure I will,", spoke Aaron, finishing his pint and signalling for another. 

"A red mini, looks expensive, union flag on the roof,", it was Pearls voice, informing Harriet and Paddy of what she had seen outside. 

"That's her!", shouted Robert, grabbing Aaron by the arm, -just as he was about to lift his pint-, and pulling him outside. 

"Robbie!", came the shout, followed by the slamming of the car door. 

She practically bounced towards him, the same look of joy on her face that Robert had shown at the bar. It made Aaron smile. 

She launched herself into his arms, and Aaron couldn't help but laugh at the ease in which Robert could lift her. She was small, petite, not more than 5ft, maybe 5ft1 at a push, with long flowing blonde hair. 

Aaron heard Robert say how much he had missed her, a sentiment which she shared wholeheartedly. 

Aaron was struck by how little he felt out of place. When Rebecca had turned up, she had instantly made Aaron feel inferior. Before he had even spoke to her, never mind before it all kicked off. Aaron thought back, and knew that was because Robert hadn't wanted her around, especially not around him. This was different. Robert was desperate for them to meet, and the embrace, and words, they were genuine. Where nothing involving Rebecca had been. 

When they finally stopped embracing, Robert immediately turned to Aaron. A smile so bright sitting on his face, and a look in his eyes that said, 'isn't this great', Aaron couldn't help but smile back. 

"Casey, meet Aaron. Aaron, this is Casey. The reason there was any good left in me when we met,", beamed Robert. 

"And he's not kidding,", laughed Casey, looking up the blonde man with real fondness, before turning back Aaron and leaning into him for a hug. Aaron wasn't much for affection, especially in public, even more so with people he didn't know. But there was something about her, a brightness that he could feel radiating off her, and he couldn't help but hug her back, "it's amazing to finally meet you. Believe me, I've been listening to stories about you since before you even kissed, it's been a long time coming,". 

Aaron smirked as he turned towards his fiancé, whose checks had gone a deeper shade of red than Aaron thought he had ever seen him wear. 

"I tell her everything,", mumbled Robert, shuffling his feet as he watched the ground intently. 

"Just here and you're already embarrassing him,", laughed Aaron.

"Well what else are friends for!", she exclaimed, making Aaron laugh even more, he couldn't help but think that he was really going to like her, "but it is freezing out here, and that pub, which is the one I assume you live in, looks warm, so let's go there!"

"In you go,", started Robert, "I'll take the car round the back, my cars in the garage so you can use my space,". 

"Perfect! Let's go Aaron, before I get hypothermia,", she said, throwing her keys at her friend and signalling for Aaron to show the way, "he can catch up, it'll be better fun without him,". 

"Oi, watch it, or I might find the car accidentally scrapped the whole way along the side of building," teased Robert, as he hilariously tried to fit his long limbs into the tiny little car. 

"Well you bought me it, so you can do what like,", she shot back. 

Making her way up the steps of the pub, she stopped and turned to Aaron, "look at that idiot, tryna fit in that car, he's be quicker pushing it,". 

_Yeah_ , thought Aaron, _I'm really gonna like her,_.


	2. Laughing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Aaron become more aquatinted, and she meets some of Aaron's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to start by say wow, thank you! I was honestly so so nervous before posting this, and you guys have been unbelievable! The response to Casey, and this story, from just the first chapter has been unreal, and I am so so grateful. I wanted to get a next chapter done, it's not much, no real plot, just them at the bar getting to know each other. I think it's going to be much like my other fic, Never Hiding Again, where not much plot happens but there is a healthy dose of fun, fluff, and all that stuff we need just now. I think maybe though, that Rebecca and Chrissie, may have to make an appearance, cause I think that could be interesting. 
> 
> Anyway, please continue to let me know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, things you might wanna see feel free to comment and I'll see what I can do!

"That's better,", exclaimed Casey, "thought my fingers were gonna fall off it's so cold. You just don't get that kind of cold in the city,". 

"Yeah, it's been freezing the last few days,", replied Aaron, looking around the bar for his previous pint. 

"Hey love, Cain took it,", informed Chas. 

He looked over towards his uncle, who in turn just raised the pint, and then carried on drinking. 

"We'll wait for Robert then,", he said to his mother, before turning back to the girl who had obviously struggled to get on the high bar stood, "did he really buy you the car?".

"Yep, it was like his second or third pay from when he started working for the Whites, I had always wanted one and he had always said he'd get me one, and eventually he did,", she said, smiling at him and reminding him so much of Robert. 

If his fiancé walked in here and stated that she was his long lost sister, he would except it immediately. She didn't overly look like him, except for the blonde hair, which Robert had informed him previously was not her natural colour. _"Shes Scottish, and used to be very ginger"_. But she was just like him. He supposed that came from years of living under the same roof, and he wondered if he and Robert would ever get to that stage. Where they had rubbed off on each other so much, they were like the same person. He hoped so. 

He felt nervous for the first time since Robert announced she was coming, which to be fair wasn't that long ago. It wasn't her making him feel nervous as such, but now that she was here, he really wanted her to like him. To approve. He knew she meant a great deal to Robert, and that he had every intention of asking her to be his best man. He would hate for Robert to go into another marriage that she didn't approve of. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure he would. 

"Hey,", came the cheery voice of his fiancé, who placed himself in between the two of them, passing the car keys back to Casey, "hope you haven't been bad mouthing me too much,", he smirked toward her. 

"Sorry,", she smirked back, before laughing, "no, we were talking about my car actually, and how you bought me it,". 

"That was along time ago now,",

"Tell me about it, but he still runs like a dream,". 

"He?", asked Aaron, he loved his car, but he had never really thought to give it a gender before. 

"Yeah", replied Casey, "Dexter, that's his name. He does me proud,". 

Robert was smiling down at her, and Aaron couldn't help but do the same. He felt like he had done nothing but smile since she arrived, and it was a nice change from the drama that seemed to follow them everywhere. 

"Right,", said Chas, appearing in front of them, "what can I get you all?", 

"Two pints,", answered Aaron, "and a-?", he asked towards Casey. 

"Just a coke for me thanks,", 

"What?", exclaimed Robert, clearly put out that she wasn't going to have a drink. 

"I have to drive home later Robbie,",

"You're not staying?",

"I can't, where even would I stay,"

"Doesn't matter,", proclaimed Robert, "I'm sure Diane can get you good deal at the B&B, not that you'd need a good deal, or you could stay at Vics, hell you can even kip in with us,", Casey just laughed at that, less thought at Roberts words and more at the face his fiancé was pulling behind him, "just stay, even just the one night, c'mon please, it's been aaaaages!" 

"Fine, but just one night mind, I have a business!" 

"Yes!", shouted the blonde, before wrapping himself around her in another giant hug. 

"So I take it the Coke is cancelled?", asked Chas as she was placing the two pints in front of the boys, eyeing up the new girl unsurely. 

"Yeah please,", 

"Then what will it be?", 

"Something blue,". 

***

Twenty minutes later, and two drinks down, they were laughing harder than any of them had in a long time. 

Cain had made his way from his chair, to standing beside Casey. He was keeping enough distance that neither she nor Robert had noticed him much, but Aaron had the impression Chas had had a word to listen in. His mother had been eyeing the new arrival with suspicion, and he understood why. The last time Robert had introduced a friend to the village it had nearly broke them. 

She was different though, Aaron could tell. They reminded him of Adam and himself. Two people who had obviously known each other for years, and the easy nature that brought to a friendship. Aaron had already decided that he wanted to be her friend too, not just have her be Roberts mate. And it seemed she wanted the same. 

"Does he still kick in his sleep?", she asked. 

"Yes! And not just like little kicks, full on blows. I have a foot shaped bruise on my back!", he spoke, making Casey double over with laughter, Robert just rolled his eyes at the pair of them, though he had a smirk on his face he wasn't hiding very well. 

"It's not that bad,", argued the older man. 

"When Robert first moved in, we shared this little bed for years,", Aaron noticed that both Cain and Chas were listening in as she spoke, "they said it was a double when I bought it but I'm not so sure. Though with the height of him it probably was. Anyway, for like the first six months we would top and tail. Until one night, he kicked me square on the back of the head, nearly broke me neck! After that we both just slept the same way, safer that way,". 

"She's likes to exaggerate, I didn't nearly break her neck!" 

"Honestly Aaron, I'm being serious, I could have died,". 

He was grateful that they were so welcoming of him. He knew that sometimes, when it was the two of them and Adam, that Robert sometimes felt out of place. That there were jokes he didn't get, stories he didn't know, and a familiarity between them that Robert struggled with. He was always on guard, terrified to slip up and say something wrong. But it was different, it was a side of Robert he saw, but other people rarely did. Where the older man laughed freely, didn't worry about every word that left his mouth, and knew that he could just be himself. He was glad that Robert had a friend like that, and that he had for a long time. He hadn't always had to be the Robert that was associated with the Whites. That, like now, he once had a home he could go to and get away from that. 

"Sorry,", started Chas, making Aaron suddenly nervous of what she was going to say, "you're a friend of Robert then?"

"Yep,", Casey answered, smiling proudly at the landlady. 

"His only one,", remarked Cain, catching the young girl attention for the first time. 

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm honoured,", she replied, looking like she meant exactly that. 

"I'm Chas, Aaron's mum, and this is my brother Cain, Aaron's uncle,". 

"I'm Casey,", she said, holding out her hand for Chas to shake, and then turning to Cain and offering the same. 

He took it, shaking it whilst giving her a once over. She didn't seem fazed, which made both Aaron and Robert feel quite proud of her. Cain was doing is usual, clearly trying to intimidate her a little, but it was obvious she wasn't. 

"Do you always act like this?", she asked, an air of teasing about her that people rarely took when talking to Cain. 

He just scoffed back at her, taking more from his pint. 

"Yes he is,", answered Chas for him, "with everyone, we just leave him to it,". 

"Fair enough!", it was good enough for her, so she turned back to Chas smiling and asked, "I'm assuming you do chips?".


	3. Conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I want to say an OVERWHELMING thank you to everybody for your comments and kudos! The reaction to this has been unbelievable! I cannot believe that this reached over 100 kudos and it's only 2 chapters long. Seriously, wow! 
> 
> Secondly, I wanna say thank you to @Smittenwithsugden. Thank you for giving this the once over, your advise is much appeciated. I honestly think I was more nervous for your feedback than about actually posting it. 
> 
> Thirdly, I wanna clear up Casey's sexuality. She is bisexual. And that will come into play later on, maybe in the next chapter. In the first fic about her, Telephone Conversations, she mentions Robert being there for her "when some boy or girl messed me about", so that's that. 
> 
> Please continue to let me know what you think! It means everything. I see and read EVERY comment, probably more than once. And I am taking your suggestions, and advise and praise onboard! Thank you!

"So, how's the wedding planning going?" Casey asked, finishing off the last of her chips. 

"It's ehm.. we haven't really started," Robert replied. "Chas, can I have a glass of water thanks?" 

"Water?" asked the Landlady. "Thought you guys were in for the night? I've been imagining my profits soaring."

"Yeah, where are you going?" Aaron asked, genuinely curious. 

"I told Liv I'd pick her up from school, I have an hour and a half, thinking I should lay off until after. And then I promise Chas, your profits will be through the roof." 

"Well that's all good then," his future mother in law smiled, before wandering off to serve other customers. 

"So you're telling me that you, Mr Robert 'I have an eye for weddings' Sugden, has not yet started planning?" Casey asked, smirking at him, clearly enjoying the flush of colour permenating his cheeks. 

Aaron was laughing again, fully believing that 'I have an eye for weddings' is something his fiancé would say. And by the colour of his cheeks, he was correct. 

"We just.. it's been busy y'know."

"Translation: You've been an idiot," she teased, causing Robert to give her a stern look. She just replied by holding her hands up in surrender, but winking at Aaron over his shoulder all the same. 

"I'm in for trouble with you two, aren't I?" he asked. His tone was serious, but his face looked pleased. 

They both just shrugged. 

"Well, now is as good a time to start as any!" Casey announced. "Are you having it in the village? Or are we all getting a free holiday?"

"Just invited yourself there, have you Case? When you couldn't even be bothered last ti-"

"It was a boycott. I was making a statement!"

"A statement about what?" Aaron asked, laughing at the pair of them. 

"A statement regarding him marrying the wrong person," Casey spoke simply. "I knew. I told him: Robert Sugden you are making a mistake, you clearly love Aaron and you're going to regret this. And look, I was right!"

"Chrissie also forgot to invite her," Robert added, looking a little flushed again. 

"Forgot, ha!" scoffed Casey. "But the statement still stands. I knew he was doing the wrong thing, but hey, what would life be if you actually listened to me, eh Robbie!"

"A lot simpler if I'm honest."

"No kidding!" Aaron barked. Robert looked across at him nervously, but he could see the amusement in his eyes. "And to answer your question, Casey, it will probably be here in the village, or around here anyway. No way am I taking Mum and Liv on a plane." 

"I heard that," Chas said from behind Aaron, giving her son a fright. "Weren't excepting me here, were ya," she laughed, before going off to collect more glasses. 

Casey's attention had been drawn away from the boys, and over to Aaron's uncle, who was laughing at his nephew and his sister. Or as close to laughing as Cain seemed to do; he was sorta smiling. 

"Finding them funny are ya?" she asked, the same teasing tone as before. 

Cain looked up at her in much the same way as before. She could see he wasn't sure of her, and knowing Robert like she did, that was probably more to do with him than her. 

"If I can't laugh at my family who can I at eh?" he replied. 

"Fair do's. So what do you do round here?"

"I own the garage, or part own anyway," he answered. 

"Who owns the other half?"

"Chrissie."

"Ah, gutted for ya,"

"Not as much as I am for myself, believe me"

"I do," she replied surely, and for the first time, she saw a hint of a smile on the older mans face. 

"A smile eh? Get the impression I should feel quite honoured."

But before he had the chance to reply, the firm voice of Robert Sugden burst into the conversation. "That's plenty guys." 

All three pairs of eyes were on him now, and Casey could see as she looked towards him, the amused face of his fiancé, who was trying very hard not to laugh behind his back. 

"We were just having a conversation Sugden, do you mind?". It was the most words Casey had heard the older Dingle string together in a row. 

She could see Robert physically shrink away from him, and how this only made Aaron struggle not to laugh even more. 

"I'm clearly missing something..." she said, showing her confusion about the situation with an air of amusement. 

"This is _Cain_ ," Robert started, "kissed my wife, put me-,"

"In the boot of a car," she finished, finally clicking on to who the man was. "So that makes you... Debbie's dad? Jack and Sarah's grandad?" 

"That's right." 

"It's a small village," Aaron added. 

She just made a face at him, one that clearly said "you're not kidding". 

"I'm off anyway," Cain spoke, downing the last of his pint. "Aaron, watch yourself," he added, looking directly at Robert while he said it. 

Robert blanched, and Aaron just rolled his eyes. 

"He just says it to make you uncomfortable Rob," Casey watched as Aaron spoke to his fiancé, entwining their hands together and smiling sweetly at him. 

It was her first time seeing them together, and she approved of what she saw. When Robert had been with Chrissie, her presence seemed to put him on edge, more than calm him. And for a man like Robert, who was tense most of the time anyway, except from when they were at home, it had been very upsetting for Casey to see. This was different. The movements were subtle, nothing forced, or extravagant, and they instantly had Robert relaxing under his finger tips. It made her smile. She had wanted to like Aaron, and she was sure now she did. She approved, and she would be sure to let them know. Though not right now, right now she wanted to know more about what had just happened. 

"What's the story there then?" she asked. 

"He hates me," Robert sulked, causing Aaron to roll his eyes again. She had seen the younger man do that a few times over the course of the past little while. It somehow endeared him to her a little more. 

"That much I could have figured out." 

"And you," Robert said, turning towards her her, looking incredibly stern. "You were flirting!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were, I saw you! With Cain! It's weird, it's disgusting!"

"Oi, it may have been weird but that's my uncle you're talking about," Aaron warned. Robert chose to ignore him. 

"I wasn't Robert, I was having a conversation."

"Oh, is that what they call it these days," Robert mocked, before fluttering his eyelashes in a obvious impersonation attempt, "A smile? Oh I'm honoured!"

"Oh shut up Robbie!" she snapped, drawing her eyes off him and taking a long drink from her bottle. The straw had been forgone. 

"And you have a boyfriend!"

"Technically .. not."

This made Robert stop, the mockery, and the annoyance forgotten, as he turned to face her. She was swirling the bottle on the spot, not making eye contact. 

"But, Scott?" She just shook her her head, not looking up. "Since when?"

Aaron could see he was upset, his expression almost matching hers. Aaron had heard a little about Scott, and the overall consensus from Robert was that he was an alright lad, but in no way good enough for his Casey. (Aaron was sure that no one really would be). Aaron knew why he looked so upset, and it had nothing to do with the loss of Scott, more when your best friend hurts, you hurt, too. He knew that much from having been friends with Adam over the years. 

"A couple weeks," she answered after a beat, finally looking up at him. "It's fine, honest." 

"Why?" he asked. 

"Not yet."

"Did he hurt you?" Aaron could see the way his fiancés jaw tensed as he spoke the words. 

"No, Robbie, it's alright, it just.. wasn't working. I'm fine."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," she answered simply, shrugging. 

"Come here," was all the blonde man said, as he pulled her in for a hug. 

Aaron could see her sagging into it. Like she had been needing it the whole time; though no one would have been able to tell. It was another way she was like Robert. 

Aaron did what he thought was best, and ordered another round of drinks, "And make Robert's a water, mum."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have triple check it over, but there is always something!


End file.
